


2009, Mess

by maa_fuu



Series: 10年先も100 年後もずっと... [2]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, to celebrate Fumaken 10 year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Part 2 of self-challenge to write Fumaken fics  for their 10th anniversary :)For this year 2009 I have 3 fics to share with you, and I will post 1 fic every week.And like the 1st part, you will find some 'fun facts' here lolololol





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact(s):  
> Fumaken did write letters to one another and read it on Shokura 2009.02.01

**Letters**

“Can you do this?” the staff asks and Kento and Fuma just nods. 

The management called Fuma and Kento together to talk about something. And when they asked why they chose them, they just said the fans like them together. And that’s why they are now sitting with two pieces of papers and pens on the table in front of them in the usual big green room they prepared for all the Johnny’s Jr. before they start the shoot for Shokura. 

“How you gonna write it?” Fuma finally asks.

“I don’t know, but I think we should write it seriously since it’s not like them to ask fresh Jr. like us to be in this letter segment” Kento says.

“You’re right. So, it’s better if we don’t know what we write for each other to make it more real” Fuma says.

“You got a point there. Okay, then, let’s do this” Kento says and he stands up to move to the opposite side of the table. 

Now they sit across from each other. Kento thinks to himself, actually he has many things he wanted to say about Fuma, maybe this is the time to finally say it. Meanwhile, Fuma just stares blankly at his paper. He thinks about what he should write about Kento, and after a while he finally starts writing.

“Done” Kento finishes first.

“Me too” Fuma says and he looks up. “I don’t think I do it right, though” he continues.

“I don’t think I do it right too. But who cares?” Kento shrugs.

Before they can continue, a staff shout from the door telling them to get ready because they are going to start in the next 15 minutes. 

They start the show with the performances as usual, then when they finally reach the segment where Kento and Fuma should read the letters they wrote, that’s when Kento finally feels something twisting in his stomach. He is nervous.

Fuma reads his letter first, “to Kento-kun” he starts.

“I still remember the first time we met. It was on April 27th, my audition day. And I still remember our first conversation. Kento who just started a week before me asked, ‘do you know this move?’ and I replied with ‘I don’t know either’. We really are hopeless, right. And maybe because of that first conversation we had, without confirming his age first, I assumed he is the same age with me, so I use informal language when talk to him. Well, we can’t go back anymore, it’s okay for you, right?” Fuma laughs and looks at Kento, and Kento just laughs in agreement.

Then Fuma continues, “For me Kento is a rival, more than anyone, I really don’t wanna lose from him, but at the same time, more than anyone else, I wanna try my best together with him. That’s why, from now on, let’s get along together. From Fuma”. 

Fuma finishes reading his letters and Kento doesn’t know if it’s due to nervousness or Fuma’s letter, he can’t stop smiling as he reads his letter. “To Fuma” he starts.

“It took us a while to finally got close to each other, right? For me Fuma is like a brother who likes doing whatever he likes. Fuma often forgets things, but even after he forget or lose something, he will act like he doesn’t know about it. He is a clumsy one who can easily lose his belongings. But he is also a kind person. During drama filming he will suddenly missing and secretly buying us juices, and when I feel down, he will come and comfort me, that’s why from now on I will collect all the things you forget and lose, okay? From Kento.”

There’s smile on both of their faces, but they don’t have time to look at each other because they have to perform ‘Gloria’ right after that.

“So that’s the reason why you talk to me informally” Kento laughs and say even before he calms down his panting when they finally at backstage.

“Don’t laugh! And I don’t lose things that often!” Fuma defends himself.

Misaki laughs as well listening to their bickering and says, “You do! You really are like what Kento said up there on stage”.

“I’m not!” Fuma pouts and that makes the older two laughs even more.

“But it’s really okay for you, right?” Fuma asks suddenly, making Kento looks at him and smile.

“It’s okay, I think since it’s you I don’t mind whether you talk to me informally or formally”

“Are you sure?” Fuma asks again.

“Yes” Kento replies.

“Okay, then I will never use formal words when I talk to you” Fuma stuck his tongue out to Kento before he run to their green room.

Misaki laughs even harder than before as he watches how Kento shout to Fuma, “Brats!”.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki suddenly leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact(s): (it's not a 'fun' fact so i just write it as fact)  
> Misaki left JE suddenly around May 2009, a few months after Hokuto joined them.  
> As far as I know, the reason is remain unknown, well they never release any official statement when a Jr is leaving the agency after all.  
> There's a high possibility Misaki is still in touch with Fuma and Kento, because suddenly Misaki appeared in front of Fumaken 4 years ago (correct me if I'm wrong). He came to SZ concert and sat next to Fuma Papa and that day when he came, Fumaken talked about their days during Scrap Teacher Filming on their concert. And later Misaki wrote in his blog about his memories with Fumaken, but not long after that Misaki shut down his blog for unknown reason (suspicious eyes to J&A)  
> (From this part until the end it's no longer a fact, it's just rumour) I heard some rumour about he said he wants to focus on his study, and also rumour about he had some issue with stalker. Still, we don't know what's the truth here.
> 
> (Btw, it's March 30. Happy birthday, Marius!!! I'm sorry I have no fic for your birthday :")

**Departure**

You gain one to lose another one, Kento thinks to himself. The reason why he thinks like that is because this month has been a hard one for him and Fuma, because not long after B.I.Shadow won that chemistry polling, not long after they have a new member, Misaki decided to leave the agency.

When Misaki told them he’s leaving, Kento searched for Fuma’s eyes. There’s silent understanding there between them when they looked at each other. They can’t explain it but they both feel guilty somehow about Misaki’s sudden departure. But, Fuma’s eyes are telling Kento that it’s not his fault, and Kento is assuring Fuma too that it’s all not his nor their fault through his eyes.

They both know Misaki have some personal issues that he needs to deal with, that’s why he left the agency, but they still somehow feel guilty about it. They don’t know how to explain it why they feel guilty, but they know they are and they also feel terribly lost without him. It’s not like them and Hokuto is a bad combination, they got along really well with Hokuto, but it doesn’t feel right when it’s only him, Fuma, and Hokuto.

“Are you okay?” Fuma’s voice brings Kento back to reality.

“You’ve been spacing out since we finished” Fuma continues.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. Are you leaving now?” Kento asks, and Fuma nods.

“Want to walk to the station together?” Fuma offers.

“Okay” Kento simply replies.

On their way to the station, Kento tries to ask Fuma the thing he’s been thinking lately, “What do you think about Misaki and our condition now?”

Fuma’s shoulder tensed when he hears Kento’s question. “Honestly, I don’t know”

When Kento keeps his silent, Fuma thinks the older boy still expects him to say something more, so he continues.

“Remember what I said to you months ago, about how I don’t have a say in anything happen here? I guess it’s also one of that situation. It’s Misaki’s decision, and we can’t force him to not leave us like that. And even though I miss him so much already, and it’s really lonely without him, we still have me, you, and Hokuto, so I guess we shouldn’t let ourselves down because of this for too long”.

Kento nods, and he adds, “And I believe they gonna replace Misaki with someone else sooner or later…”.

He grimaces when he realized what he said. He sighs before he continues, “I don’t like how that sound… Misaki is not a thing, he cannot be replaced”.

“I know” Fuma says immediately to assure Kento that he understands. 

“I think I was too naïve for believing that we would stay together forever as a group. I thought we would be like Kisumai or ABC, I never think that someday one of us would leave like this” Kento says, and Fuma’s answer is just another “I know”.

They keep silent and when they reached the station, they said goodbye to one another and parted their ways. When Fuma stands before the yellow line waiting for his train, his phone buzzes, it’s a mail from Kento.

_Suddenly I remember this, and I thought to share it with you… There’s a dialogue from one of many American movies I watched recently, it says something about how the reality is far from your imagination, but that reality might be better than what you imagined. And I think the quote is right. I’m not saying we are better without Misaki... We lost someone now, but it doesn’t mean it’s our end, right? Who knows that tomorrow they’re going to introduce us to a new opportunity and we can start our new journey from there. So, it’s not about we will be better without Misaki, but it’s about how we will make our new journey as best as when we were together with him. I prefer to think of it as our chance to gain new friends. Everything happened in our lives are good experiences to learn, and you’re right, we shouldn’t let ourselves down for too long because Misaki leave us. So, let’s do our best for tomorrow, and beyond tomorrow too. Do our best not just for our own sakes, but for Misaki also.”_

The mail end with a smile emoticon and with every word he reads, Fuma just can’t help but to smile too. Then he realizes, for once in the last month, Fuma can finally, honestly smile from his heart. He types his reply and when they announce his train is entering the station, he presses the send button.

_”I bet it’s from one of your favorite cheesy American movie, right? But, thank you. And I’m going to remind you this many times; you have me, and Hokuto too, we still have each other, so stop looking so lonely like that and let’s do our very best together.”_


	3. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours before new year, Fuma is thinking about what happened to them in the last 12 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late and I know this is bad af. But I should finish what i started lol

It’s the last day of 2009 and if he asked to sum up this year with one word, Fuma is definitely going to choose ‘mess’. How could he not? This year was started smoothly and good, but it ends with confusion and mess. First, they got new member (Hokuto been a great addition to the group) and Fuma is more than happy when he found out that the new member is the same age as him. But not long after, they lost Misaki. The oldest in their group decided to not only leaving the group, but the agency also. They gain one to lose someone, but then they add another one. Yes, they added Kouchi to their group as Misaki’s replacement. And then they also give them opportunity to _half-debut_. Does he happy? Yes, but not entirely. 

B.I.Shadow gain more fame with every bangumi and magazine shoots and interviews they did, but then the agency decided to merge them with a junior from Kansai that they barely knew. Apparently, Johnny-san likes this boy so much and think that it would be a waste if he didn’t promote him now. And that’s why they created a new group called ‘Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow’. (Their position is being cleared to everyone, they are indeed the _Boys in Shadow_ , how ironic.)

They gave Kento a role in a drama where Yuma is the leading role, and they used their new group’s debut single as the theme song. He doesn’t fully understand what happened, one day they are just one of the famous Johnny’s Jr, but then the next day they’re having a single. Does it mean they have debut? He doesn’t understand. Nor he or the other B.I.Shadow members were sure of their status, because everything is kind of blurry and happened really fast.

And even before their debut single release, on June ‘Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow’ changed into ‘NYC Boys’, with NYC stands for Nakayama, Yamada Ryosuke, and Chinen Yuuri, and Boys stands for them, B.I.Shadow. Once again, they recorded another single. 

Due to the huge success of their single as Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow and NYC boys, they got to perform in big music programs such as Music Station, FNS, and even Kouhaku. The last one, it’s too huge for them, to be very honest, but not everyone can have this opportunity, so he should do his very best tonight, no matter how confused and tired he is. In the midst of chaos, while they wait for their last rehearsal, he searches for Kento’s eyes.

When he found them, they already look at him, and then Kento asks, “After this I wonder what they would make us do?”

Fuma just shrugs because he isn’t sure either. “I don’t know, but as long as we are together, I guess whatever it is it’s okay for me”.

Kento just smiles and nod in agreement. Then he says, “After this they will announce that they will continue without us. Maybe we won’t be that busy next year, how about we all go out somewhere and have some fun?”

Now it’s Fuma’s turn to smile, “Good idea! I don’t think we can go for an all-out trip plan, but it’s been a while since we hang out together, so one day strolling around the city with you all would be enough for me”.

“Are you guys planning for fun trip together and leave us out from this discussion?” suddenly Kouchi appears behind them, and the next thing he knew, Hokuto and Kouchi are joining their conversation, planning where to go together. And as they discuss about their day out plan, Fuma thinks to himself, whether they are in NYC or not, he doesn’t really care, because he still have B.I.Shadow. This group is his family, and they would do just fine as long as they are together.


End file.
